As more functions can be implemented, UE is required to have increasingly high integration. As the product becomes lighter and thinner, the user equipment is required to provide more communications manners without affecting an overall appearance design of the user equipment. Therefore, a higher requirement is imposed on a quantity of peripheral interfaces of the user equipment. That is, the user equipment is required to have as few peripheral interfaces as possible.
However, a quantity of communications manners that can be provided by peripheral interfaces of existing user equipment is limited. If the user equipment is required to provide more communications manners, a quantity of peripheral interfaces of the user equipment may need to be increased. This affects an overall appearance design of the user equipment, and further affects user experience.